Harry and Cho: A Vanilla Love Story
by vampireincognito
Summary: Harry Potter has never had sex. If he's gonna do it, he wants it to be with his steady girlfriend, Cho Chang. He asks Hermione for girl help, then invites Cho to his dormitory for a "night in"


**5pm, Saturday**

Harry wanted it to be perfect. So he walked up to his fellow heterosexual buddy Hermione to ask for advice.

"Er," he said eloquently.

"What Harry, I'm busy doing heterosexual things. Like my homework." She said, annoyed.

"I just—you know things have been going so well with Cho, I wanted to know if you have, you know any—"

"Lube?" she replied wickedly.

"OH GOD NO EW HERMIONE AAAAAGH WHAT KINDA FREAK SHOW STUFF DO YOU GET UP TO WITH YOUR HETEROSEXUAL BOYFRIEND RON THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Harry said, repulsed. "All I wanted was some advice on how to treat a girl right!"

"Okay, fine," Hermione sighed. "First, you need to make her feel comfortable. You need to let her know that you have strong feelings for her and you wouldn't do this with just any girl. Let her know that it's her and only her. And let her know that you don't think she's a slut either. Harry, you need to make it SPECIAL. This is your first time, right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, grudgingly.

"Well you mustn't be embarrassed, every one has a first time," said his knowledgably friend. "If you're going to like, do it, first you must make your dormitory comfortable and romantic. Then you have look into her eyes and ask if she's ready. If she says she's not ready, leave it, obviously. You can still snog, probably. Basically, you need a condom or one of Fred and George's pills. I prefer both, just to be on the safe-side. I've heard Parvati talk about all the times Seamus pulls out instead of using a condom. But that's just dangerous."

"Okay," Harry muttered. "I'm gonna go ask if she wants to have a sleepover to—"

"NO! That's ridiculous. You can't just ask a girl if she wants to have a sleepover. GOD ARE YOU FIVE," she said. "You need to be subtle. And obvious."

"But how will I—"

"Shush. Just listen. You need to ask if she wants to 'come by later tonight.' Not too late, because that's too awkward. But not too early, in case she thinks you wanna have dinner or something. Ask her around nine at night. And then you have to show her the room that you're going to be, you know. And shower first. She'll get the picture if you're dressed well and the room has candles and flowers and stuff. You can't say 'Cho I wanna have sex with you," you have to kiss and romantic and when the time comes, ask. But don't just blurt it out. That's so 4th year. "  
>Harry was getting worried. There were so many rules. All he wanted to do was make love to his beautiful 6 month steady girlfriend. He just wanted to show her how much he cared for her.<p>

Harry thanked Hermione, and went back to his dormitory. He had made a deal with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus so that they'd leave the room all night. They would all be with their own heterosexual partners.

He procured red rose petals from his wand* and set out tea candles he'd bought in Hogsmeade last weekend. Then he got in his dress robes, spelled a bouquet of pink flowers, and headed to the Ravenclaw table in the great hall.

Harry was greeted with hoots and roars of laughter as he opened the large wooden doors. Harry blushed but made his way determinedly to where Cho sat giggling with the little asshole who had betrayed THEM ALL. Harry shoved Marietta out of the way and grinned at Cho.

"Oh come on Harry, I know that she fucked up your guy's club, but you can't just shove—"

Harry interrupted her with a quick peck on the lips. "Shh, I had a question to ask you. What would you say about coming around the Gryffindor common room around nine pm tonight? I have something special in mind."

"Oh Harry you remembered it was our sixth month anniversary today!" She flung herself into his arms, kissing him wildly.

Harry's heart glowed. Growing up alone with no family, he had never expected to find such true love.

"Of course I'll meet you. Tonight." Cho giggled and raised her eyebrows in what she probably thought was a sensual motion.

"Okay, tonight then," Harry grinned sheepishly. "Oh, and, er, these are for, er, you." He shoved the flowers and half ran out of the hall. People were laughing and pointing at him, yelling obscenities too disgusting for his ears.

**9 pm.**

Harry sat on his favorite chair in the common room waiting to hear Cho outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. Suddenly, he heard the click-clack of footsteps in the hall and a singsong voice that melted his heart. Cho. He stood up quickly and hurried over to let his girlfriend in. As soon as he saw her, dressed in a tartan blue chiffon dress and baby blue patent leather high heels. Her hair was held in a high ponytail that was held back, seemingly by magic. Really, though, it was in a bow. She leaned into her raven-haired beau and smooched him gently on the lips. Harry swore he felt the distant flicker of a tongue, a sensual reminder of the night that lay ahead.

"Er, you look, really nice," Harry stuttred.

"Shh," whispered Cho, placing one finger on his parted lips. "Let's go up to your room, yeah?"

"Yeah."

**9:05**

"Lumos."

The lights in Harry's dorm flickered on, reaveling the sensual love nest he had created earlier that evening. Rose petals adorned his newly laundered sheets and tea candles hung in the air, creating an atmosphere of love and romance.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful!" Cho squealed. She took his hand and led him to the bed. They lay side by side, staring into each others eyes, Harry stroking her hair and Cho tenderly caressing his other hand.

In her eyes, Harry felt he could lose himself. They were so bright brown, and like lowfat chocolate milk, eased all his woes. He could lie here forever.

"Cho?" Harry sighed mellifluously.

" Yes?" Cho replied under her breath.

"I just want you to know, that, with you, I feel, safe. I feel whole. With all girls, and, it's not like there's been a lot, it's never felt like this. You… you complete me. I love you so much, and I've told you before, and you've said it back, but, Love, I really need to show you my feelings. It's no longer enough for me to say it and hear it said, I need our feelings to have tangible form. I need you inside me. Not like that, well, I mean sort of, if you're okay with it, but, I mean on a deeper level. Like, our souls and stuff. This will connect us, and if your ready to take the next step in our relationship, then I am ready too."

Harry had gone over what he was going to say to Cho in his head twelve times that day, but when he finally got it out, he smiled. He had been worried it would sound stupid, but when he said it Cho, it made sense. It felt right.

Cho looked at him, eyes welling with tears of love.

"I'm ready."

Two simple words and Harry's entire body was tingling. Two simple words and it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Two simple words and Harry Potter was going to lose his virginity to the girl of his dreams.

Cho began to slowly unzip his pressed khaki pants. The two students pressed their wet lips together and became one. Hands were moving like snakes all around the two of them; clothes were being removed but neither teen seemed to notice. All that mattered were that the two of them were there, in that very moment, together, sharing something that they had never shared with anyone else before.

Harry began to move his fingers down Cho's body. Cho began to touch Harry's chest. They were explorers, discovering new territories on each other bodies. Beautiful, untouched terrain.

The boy who lived heard Cho murmur softly under her breath, and he felt her body begin to tense up under his loving hands. He too, felt a physical change. Heat was slowly rushing down into his… parts.

"Ohh," he moaned, his glasses steaming up with the heat of their love.

Suddenly, Cho's fingers were around his penis. She moved her her hand up and down on the shaft. It was like a million fireworks in his groin, he had never felt pleasure like this. "Is this okay? Am I doing it right?" Cho whispered, a questioning look flickering across her sexy features.

"Yes, just like that, maybe a little bit… faster?" Her rate quickened.

"Do you want me to like… do it?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He moved so that he was on top of her. She removed her hand, and he groaned with longing. He positioned her penis between to lips of her labia.

Harry pushed his penis inside her.

She was so soft inside. He held her hand as her vagina held his penis.

"Does it hurt," he asked, suddenly worried.

"A little, but it's a good hurt."

"Are you sure, can I go in a little farther?"

"Yeah."

Harry thrust into her wet flower.

He felt himself reaching a climax. Her vagina began to clench rapidly, flexing and twitching. They cried out in simultaneous ecstasy. It was hot. And heterosexual.

As they untangled their limbs, and lay down next to each other on Harry's bed panting and sweating after their first time, Harry pulled off his condom and Cho let out her hair

As they lay there, fingertips touching, Harry leaned over to his bedside table, and turned on the radio. A melodic voice flowed out of his magical musical device, and sweetly breathed the first song they ever listened to together, on their very first date where they had a picnic by the lake.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

The song had never meant so much to them.


End file.
